The present invention relates generally to a field of authentication, verification, and access control systems and more particular to a distributed storage of authentication data.
Traditional username and password verification methods are substituted by market demand for low friction authentication. Low friction authentication is a method of authentication and identification of a user or a device that does not require memorizing passwords by a user and is typically performed by biometric authentication, such as a fingerprint scanner.